


Celestial Summoner

by Snazzy_Snake



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Overpowered, Powerful, Summoner - Freeform, worm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snazzy_Snake/pseuds/Snazzy_Snake
Summary: A stranger wakes up in Earth bet with powers. Powers that ramp up through the summoning of creatures and grows alarmingly quickly. Not exactly a bad thing when waking up in Worm. Now he just has to gain enough to power both discreetly and quickly so he can remain independent of both the gangs and the Protectorate. He will make his own way regardless of others. X-over elements.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Celestial Summoner





	Celestial Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out Lord Roustabout's story "Brockton's Celestial Forge" which was a major inspiration for this fic. Also, I have removed the guide from this chapter. Just go check out Celestial Summoner's Guide which is dedicated to it.

**Chapter 1 – Snazzy Snake**

I wake up. A very ordinary action on its own made extraordinary by the sensations that greet me upon taking in my surroundings. Instead of my room, I am greeted by the sight of what appears to be a very tidy apartment. This is not my room. Thoughts race through my head and I can't help but marvel at both their clarity and the muted emotions they bring. I almost certainly should be panicking but for some reason, I feel nothing but calm and curious, which should be alarming itself as that is pretty far from the standard reaction when waking up somewhere mysterious without a clue as to what is going on.

_'Well, I certainly won't find out by sitting in bed'_ I think as I get up. There is a strange almost echoing feeling to my thoughts as if they should be connected to something - something that is missing. I put it out of my mind at the moment, it is hardly the most pressing worry. My exploration of the small apartment brings me to the conclusion that this is a rather cheap apartment nothing over fancy or expensive. Upon returning to the bedroom I notice a couple of items that have suspiciously moved onto the bed. A wallet belonging to 'Michael Watts' with a picture of my face, a black motorcycle helmet that looks reminiscent of a predator's from the alien vs predator movies and a cheap old looking flip phone and a newspaper. After looking over the first two items I reach for the phone only for a headline to jump out out me from the newspaper, " _Undersiders rob Ruby Dreams Casino_ " well shit.

Ok. I'm in Worm... how I about I finish the paper before I think on this any further. Quickly scanning through it determines that either someone has set up a far too elaborate prank and messed with emotions or this is actually happening. 'ROB'ed' is the term I think but I might be misremembering as from my somewhat limited knowledge of fanfiction, or again elaborate prank. Even as the thought goes through my head I feel something seemingly slam into my thoughts.

Summoning Guide

**Summoner Perks:**

_ Summoner earns (50 + (summoner’s skill perk)) x (total bonuses) = Points per day. Base 50 points per day. _

  1. _Current points per day = (50 + (0)) x 1 = 50 x 1 = 50 points per day_
  2. _Current points = **50 points**_


  * _Bonuses are permanent modifiers, they remain even after the death of creatures._
  * _Summoner’s power is immune to thinker abilities **all** thinker powers will work as if his power and by extension creatures are invisible and don't exist. Summoner will still appear though he will-_



I cut it off before it can continue wincing at the feel of this 'menu' sitting at the edge of my thoughts ready to be accessed at will. Ok, I'm pretty sure those are powers which makes me inclined towards the Worm theory. Checking the date on the newspaper places me on the 20th of March 2011 in Brockton Bay, now if I remember correctly Taylor should trigger in January and go patrolling the same night that Lung goes after the Undersiders. I don't know exact dates but I probably have two weeks at the very most before everything truly kicks off.

I spare an idle thought about my reactions to these revelations and am surprised at my rationality surrounding this situation and quickly dismiss it. Introspection after I figure out at least some goals to aim for, _after_ , I look at my powers. I try to justify it by reasoning that it is necessary to make a more informed decision but I know the real reason is my eagerness to explore the idea of actually having powers. I idly make a note of my ability to feel eagerness as I brace myself for a headache, peeling open the mental sticky tape holding my powers at bay.

_ LINE BREAK _

_ If you want to have a look at it you can find it on my profile as the only other work or as Celestial Summoner's Guide. The summoner is just reading the guide. _

_ LINE BREAK _

By the end, I am torn between salivating at the options or collapsing from pain caused by the massive amount of information reminiscent of a bean bag round to the face. Thankfully the headache quickly fades and I am left reeling in awe at some of the beings I should eventually be capable of summoning. I mean seriously I have never read Silmarillion but from what I know Ancalagon is mindbogglingly massive capable of stepping on Smaug as one would a spider.

After calming down I consider the rest only for my eyes to latch onto the mentions of a hivemind. Is this why my mind and emotions are so... distant. I thought the being that had arranged all of this was responsible but perhaps it has to do with the fact that my powers are meant to be connected to a hivemind. Damn, I was pretty sure I was going to go all introspective after I had a plan but here I am.

Speaking of plans, what exactly do I want to do? I don't care overly much about being a hero but stealing from criminals should bring in some income and I will at least have some allies on the side of the heroes so I am inclined towards that route. My wallet's ID card places me at 18 if only just so wards are out and I immediately know I'm not going to join the protectorate, especially with my powers. New wave is out since I am pretty sure I don't have any substantial history though I don't know what my situation is or what may have been set up for me in my entry to this world. All of which narrows it down to an independent hero preferably here in the bay as, despite Bakuda's insane bombings and Leviathan's eventual arrival, this is the only city that I actually know about.

Great, now I just have to figure out something about a costume if I even need one as a master with infinite range and what I am going to do about Taylor Hebert and the events to come.

Now I have spent a couple of hours thinking about it and though I may regret it later I have decided to not overtly act on my metaknowledge. Unless I come across Skitter in costume my only interactions will be through the paper, at least that is the plan. Probably a cowardly course of action, however, I feel nothing for Taylor Hebert other than a little admiration and pity, certainly not enough to screw canon over and lose future knowledge and any advantage I would have in my anonymity.

Again this all hinges on me not encountering Taylor in costume, if I do encounter her before she goes villain I intend to simply greet a fellow independent hero. On the other hand, if we meet after the bank robbery I will be a cautiously distant presence especially if the rest of the Undersiders are there in order to establish myself as a nervous new hero.

Screw it, I don't want to spend my entire day planning for what-ifs and while I would love to play with the celestial summoning menu - _what a mouthful_ \- I literally can't afford anything on the menu. Which just leaves figuring out what I am doing short term, or trying to figure out some more about just what kind of life I have been dropped in. Opening the phone which upon opening boots up... slowly, damn this is both a cheap phone and one from 2011. Luckily or perhaps it was set up this way by an omnipotent being the phone unlocks without any security measures, something to rectify and by 'rectify' I mean setting a short 6 digit passcode. I'm not exactly an IT genius with smartphones let alone decades-old technology.

Oooh. I appear to have a bank account and a credit card which just so happens to be in the wallet. Great and all except my total bank balance adds up to 50$, not including another $50 note in the wallet. Cash will be a priority though not for rent as a convenient note in my phone informs me that I have paid one year in advance for this very apartment. Yay past me that I am pretty sure didn't exist.

Checking food reveals that I should be alright for a couple of days as long as I am willing to survive on fruit and noodles and water is working. Great. Now I probably should be sitting down and making plans, however, conveniently I seem to have woken up at in the afternoon which now brings us to nighttime and after satisfying my hunger and quenching my thirst means that I am more than ready to go to sleep.

_LINE BREAK:_ **Points = 50+50 = 100**

Waking up this time is a far simpler affair than yesterday. Sleep is banished quickly by eagerness as I pull open the summoning menu. Checking my points reveals that yes I now have 100 points. Not able to get me anything overpowered however I am unwilling to save them considering I literally have no protection and am far too eager to explore this.

**Points = 100**

**Fodder = 75 points = 10% bonus to points earned per day**

  * Random flying snakes – _Literally just snakes that can ‘swim’ through the air at regular snake speed usually not venomous and rarely a threat. Summons 20 randomised snakes. Very limited intelligence. Can reproduce._



  * Stealth lizard – _Summons 5 lizards that specialise in stealth. The lizards are small, gecko-like creatures with the capability to turn invisible and follow basic orders. Can turn invisible, still shows up on infrared and other scanning methods. Limited intelligence can follow basic commands._



  * Zombies – _20 zombies. Fast zombies, capable of running and performing actions with near-human dexterity. Unable to infect anyone else. Unable to regenerate at all. Very limited intelligence._



  * Death Hounds (Skyrim) – _Ferocious dog-like creatures that act as servants and guards to vampires. Matte black with a mouthful of jagged teeth and long claws, the Death Hound’s bite is unnaturally cold. Summons 2 death hounds. Fast and possess a strong bite. Unable to regenerate. Limited intelligence_



Upon some consideration, I decide on the flying snakes reasoning that they can if nothing else help me understand my power and work as scouts. Not exactly sure about the reproduction part but we will see.

**Points = 100 - 75 = 25**

I am not entirely sure what I expected but the result was while visually unimpressive -at least as unimpressive as 20 materialising snakes can be- the mental connection to each snake was... _other_. It felt a bit like putting on a pair of gloves, once I got over controlling twenty snakes it was rather easy to work the hivemind. I could control them directly or I could sort of step back and let them follow out my orders by myself though considering the intelligence of these snakes I had a feeling that I either had to keep the orders simple or control them directly.

Regardless of their lacking intelligence and deadliness, the sheer experience of connecting to the snakes certainly made up for it, I or at least snakes controlled by me could fly. The experience of air flowing over their scales as they wound through the air was utterly unique that I actually shivered a little.

If I had to describe a hivemind I never thought peaceful would be a word that came to mind. And I reasoned that it was in the interest of training lying down on the couch while the snakes with direct control from me (don't underestimate the stupidity of these snakes) made breakfast for me and set about performing tasks that would be far easier if one had hands. Through their eyes, I did discover that I had a costume of sorts. It was the motorcycle helmet from earlier combined with padded bike leathers which I have never worn in my life.

I generally wasted my entire day in a similar vein under the pretence of power testing. One of the snakes I actually recognised as an Arabian sand boa, and if you think he sounds cool prepare to be disappointed. He looks like someone tried to recreate Jar Jar Binks by breeding a frog and snake together. Like I said I pretty much just wasted the day revelling in my infinite power over some fairly harmless snakes and bonding with a derpy one. 

_LINE BREAK:_ **Points = 25+ (50 x 1.1) = 80 points**

I wake up with Ben (which is derpy's snake's new name now) and immediately check my points. Ok now while I would love more summons I believe saving for a drone unit would be ideal, honestly, and at the moment those mini-demogorgons are looking ideal because of both the time required to grow and the fact that they basically grant me access to an alternate dimension which may be habitual for my creatures that are unable to hide out in my apartment. Said dimension may also have food or prey animals depending on what exactly is present in this alternate dimension which as the senses of my snakes are telling me is going to become a problem eventually. I am learning some things about them mainly the fact that they don't really need large meals for a week or so, sadly, this does not apply to me as well. I have enough food remaining for a couple of days and I am torn between stocking up and getting a better understanding of my surroundings or waiting for a summon either capable of hiding and reaching me quickly or protecting me in some way. Paranoid yes, however, a healthy dose of paranoia never killed any new parahuman right?

With Ben acting as an ineffective scarf I go about maintaining my human body - _kind of an odd sentence_ \- while I have some snakes stealthily and with as little noticeable flight as possible scout out the roof of this complex and nearby buildings. Unwilling to let them enter buildings (snakes don't exactly blend into urban environments) and finding nothing noteworthy I leave them lurking in their new positions with an order to let me know if they spot anything important.

An order that I immediately have to rescind as they begin alerting me to everything that moves. Turns out that 'limited intelligence' is quite accurate, unfortunately, I am unable to split my attention between 20 snakes with ease so I simply get them to communicate if they are attacked. Nice and simple if not exactly a perfect security system.

Now I have the rest of the day to gather information and by that, I mean browse PHO at poor internet speeds to make brush up on important parahumans.

You know when I found out I had powers I was expecting less waiting around.

_LINE BREAK:_ **Points = 80+(50 x 1.1) = 130**

**Points = 130 - 125 = 5 points**

Another day passed and I am now the possessor of two 'polywogs' and unlike the snakes, these guys require a bit more food. In fact, I am starting to realise that food is going to be more of a concern than I originally planned on. And so with a wallet light with cash, I set off to the store, surely nothing too bad would happen as a result of leaving the apartment right?

_ LINE BREAK _

I guess I was nervous for no reason. Didn't get mugged, didn't get followed home (yeah I checked with some snakes) not even a funny look. I suppose that I built up this image in my head of a crime-ridden city with criminals at every corner with constant gang wars and a conniving Coil ready to kidnap new parahumans.

A bit ridiculous but emotions and perceptions usually are.

_LINE BREAK:_ **Points = 5 + (7 days x (50 x 1.3)) = 460 points**

The rest of the week was far less eventful. I had decided to save my points for a warrior summon. Because I was both running out of money and intended to 'liberate' some from criminals and I wanted a summon I was actually willing to send into straight-up combat. While both pollywogs had shed their cuteness and developed into large cat-sized 'catogorgons' I was unwilling to let then engage in combat. The snakes were useful as a scouting tool and as a way to gain more points while adult Demogorgons were capable of creating doorways to a mirror dimension. Putting them at risk in combat would be a waste and my reluctance had nothing to do with my unwillingness to put them at risk.

_LINE BREAK:_ **Points = 460 + (8 days x (50 x 1.3)) = 980 points**

I finally blew my budget and am now out of food and money. The snakes were simple enough to feed, all they had to do was ambush some rats, fairly easy when they can fly in perfect silence. I was fine at first, however, it seems I underestimated how much food it takes to fuel two growing Demogorgons. On the upside, I now have two adult Demogorgans capable of opening dimensional doorways to a mirror universe. I was a little reluctant about doing so knowing so little about the 'upside-down' but it appears my worries were unfounded. While dark -which wasn't exactly a surprise' it was very... empty, it mirrored what I had seen of Brockton Bay for the most part though there were tiny unimportant differences.

I only found this out because I sent all my summons but Ben to scout out and explore, while this didn't solve my money and food troubles it did give me ideas. More specifically it had me considering having Demogorgon's emerge from the upside-down and steal food money and everything else. I mostly resisted this urge -enough food to feed 20 snakes, 2 Demogorgans, one summoner and enough for more summons- and spent my time moving my home from Earth Bet to the mirror world/my new home. It was lacking in some aspects such as food, water and electricity, however, there was nothing stopping me from travelling back to my apartment for such necessities. Paranoia thy name is Michael Watts.

_LINE BREAK:_ **Points = 980 + (1 days x (50 x 1.3)) = 1045 points**

This is it. My first strong summon. I probably should have gone for the summoner skill buff first but I simply couldn't resist. This was the first milestone on the path to power. Hero, villain, rogue, doesn't matter this was freedom, freedom to do what is otherwise impossible for others. Or at least it would be once I had actually summoned my first warrior. I hadn't done much other than think about this so my mind was made up.

**Points = 1045 - 1000 = 45 points**

Manticore (Percy Jackson) – _A deadly mythological creature_ _with the body of a lion and a scorpion tail this manticore is capable of firing paralysing spines from its tail addition to using it as a melee weapon. Human-level intelligence. Capable of managing and carrying out orders through the hivemind as well as issuing them to others._

I did this in the mirror dimension as I wasn't quite willing to risk it in my small apartment. Seems I made the right choice as a sedan sized manticore materialised in front of me. Then our minds connected. The snakes had basically no intelligence and independence, the Demogorgons were better but they weren't quite sapient. The manticore immediately set itself apart from others in its intelligence and power, it wasn't so much an extra limb as it was a devoted disciple that worshipped me as its God.

I took a mental step back. While the manticore remained nonchalant on the surface its facade covered up the absolute loyalty it retained to the hivemind and myself. Likewise did its beastly appearance cover up its intelligence as it went over the tentative plans I had created for it prior to its summoner. Some quick testing proved that it could connect and direct those of lesser intelligence within the hivemind. Now it was time to hunt

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Purchased this chapter: Total bonus = 180%

Random flying snakes – _Literally just snakes that can ‘swim’ through the air at regular snake speed usually not venomous and rarely a threat. Summons 20 randomised snakes. Very limited intelligence. Can reproduce. Bonus = 10%_

2 Pollywog Demogorgons (Stranger Things) – _2 palm-sized pollywogs, completely defenceless and basically completely useless. Grows legs in 3 days (froggogorgan) from there to a catlike creature in 5 days (catogorgan) and from there to demodog in 2 days. After reaching this stage it takes another week for the demodog to reach full Demogorgon stage. Only once it is fully grown may the Demogorgons access the upside-down, a mirror dimension of the world. Demogorgons can use the upside-down to travel quickly from one location to another as well as bring other creatures and objects into the upside-down and out again. Cannot reproduce on their own, Demogorgons can create ‘portals’ to the upside-down that others can enter and exit. Bonus = 20%_

_Manticore (Percy Jackson) – A deadly mythological creature_ _with the body of a lion and a scorpion tail this manticore is capable of firing paralysing spines from its tail addition to using it as a melee weapon. Human-level intelligence. Capable of managing and carrying out orders through the hivemind as well as issuing them to others. Bonus = 150%_

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone feel like it was disjointed or didn't cover anything properly? I feel like I kind of skipped through everything because I wasn't sure exactly how I am meant to make do in the meantime before he goes out and starts bringing conflict.


End file.
